Yo te extrañare
by naanaaFubu
Summary: 5 años despues del accidente TT TT


Yo te extrañare

Mañana se cumplirían 5 eternos años desde aquel fatal accidente del cual solo yo era sobreviviente, como todos los años, me pasaba toda la semana al lado de la foto de esos seres a los cuales extrañaba como un loco, pero echaba mas de menos a uno de ellos en especial, a mi hermano, con el viví los mejores momentos de mi vida, mi primer beso y por supuesto, mi primer amor… siempre pensaba que lo mejor para mi era ir a su lado, pero por alguna extraña razón mis planes nunca resultaban como yo los esperaba, ni las pastillas, ni las navajas, ni el agua, ni las cuerdas funcionaban, y lo peor esque estaba condenado a vivir una vida larga y triste sin el, sin ese hermoso ser con cara de angel y ojitos tristes pero hermosos que me volvían loco y que me hacían ser la persona mas amorosa y protectora del planeta aunque normalmente fuera gruñon y bromista con todos… mi pregunta de todos los años era ¿Por qué no dejaste que el se quedara conmigo?, pero como dicen por ahí, por algo pasan las cosas.. Aunque ese algo aún no apareciera frente a mi…

Al siguiente día no quería levantarme, estaba cansado por dormir en el suelo, abrasado de un enorme retrato de mis padres y de mi ángel y no pensaba separarme de su lado, esperaba que Shirou me mandara esa señal que me prometió y que había estado esperando por 5 años…

Flash Back

Tan solo teníamos 15 años, toda una vida por delante, una vida en la que solo estuviéramos el y yo, un futuro en el cual nuestros padres dejaran de molestar y de prohibirnos que nos tomáramos de las manos o que durmiéramos en la misma cama, ese día cumplimos 15 años, Shirou y yo prometimos fugarnos lejos por un tiempo, hasta que nuestros papás aprobaran nuestra relación, después de llegar a casa empacaríamos nuestras cosas y nos largaríamos de ese cruel castigo, pero en algunas ocasiones, no todo es como lo planeas…

-AAAAAHHHHH- se escuchaban desesperados gritos después de ser volcados por una enorme avalancha de nieve, mi madre y Shirou gritaban, pero mi padre no se movía, yo solo me quede inmóvil ya que estaba atorado con el cinturón de seguridad, mi madre seguía gritando y nosotros tratábamos de calmarla, pero al tener a un lado el cuerpo muerto de la persona que amas debe ser imposible tranquilizarse;; las horas pasaban lentamente, el frio nos invadía por completo, ya solo escuchaba pequeños sollozos de mi amado hermano, el trataba de mantenerme despierto ya que pareciera que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos para no abrirlos jamás, me cantaba y me contaba cosas que vivimos juntos, eso me mantenía despierto y feliz, y al acordarme de todo aquello me hacia sentirme calido… yo no podía moverme, asi que el se afferraba a mi con todas sus fuerzas al ver a mis padres congelados en la parte delantera del auto, ambos tomados de las manos y con sus rostros tan cerca que casi se escuchaban decir "te amo" , queríamos llorar, pero nuestras lagrimas no pasaban de las mejillas sin convertirse en hielo, y ese hielo se convertía en dolor al tratar de quitarlos de nuestros rostros, la ayuda llego solo 3 eternas horas después del accidente, mis padres estaban muertos, Shirou aún estaba aferrado a mi, seguía hablando, pero poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, yo trataba de evitarlo hablándole al oído, gritándole o zarandeándolo levemente, así duramos hasta que alfin lograron sacarnos del auto y llevarnos a una cálida ambulancia donde nos atendieron, oniichan y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, no nos íbamos a soltar por ninguna razón en el mundo, yo me sentía bien, almenos físicamente, pero el no podía moverse, estaba frio como un cubo de hielo, su cara se veía mas pálida de lo que solía ser, y de sus ojos alfin lograron salir unas lagrimas que caían sin control

- ¿Te duele algo Shirou?- pregunte preocupado limpiando sus lagrimas con mis manos que estaban un poco mas tibias que las de el

- Te amo Atsuya

- Shirou, yo también te amo, pero no digas nada, no te ves nada bien, necesitas descansar amor- le di un beso en sus fríos labios y lo mire con una sonrisa

- veo a papa y a mama, me están llamando

- P-pero que dices Shirou, no bromees así

- no estoy bromeando Atsuya, creo que tengo que ir con ellos- esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se enfriara nuevamente

- S-shirou, n-no digas eso, vas a estar bien, y-yo te voy a cuidar y veras que vamos a salir adelante juntos, tendremos la vida que tanto soñamos y…

- Te prometo que estaremos juntos, voy a volver por ti- me interrumpió, su voz era cada vez mas débil

- D-de que hablas Shirou, estamos juntos, vamos a estarlo para siempre, no me ire de aquí,- no entendía lo que quería decirme, pero estaba seguro que no era nada normal de el

- Atsu, Te amo- una última lágrima cayo por sus ojitos azulados ya cerrados

- S-shirou?, po-porfabor, no me hagas esto Shirou, hermano porfabor despiertaa, despierta Shirou, n-noo, porfabor, no me dejes solito, te necesito conmigo…On-Oniichan PORFABOR!- jamás podre comparar ningun dolor con el que sentí en ese momento, sentía que iba a morir junto con el, mi vida ya no tenia sentido, todo por lo que vivía, ya se había ido – Te amo- le dije a su cuerpo ya sin vida, seguía con ese dolor, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, lo bese por ultima vez en los labios y me quede recargado en su cuerpo que ya no se movia, trataba desesperadamente de encontrar ese hermozo sonido de sus latidos, esa respiración que hacia que su pecho se moviera y me arrullara como a un bebe, pero ahora solo sentía lo mojado que estaba por mis lagrimas, quería desesperadamente un leve movimiento para saltar a sus brazos y acurrucarlo en mi pecho como siempre lo hacia, pero… eso no pasaría nunca mas…

FIN FLASH BACK

-"Te prometo que estaremos juntos, voy a volver por ti"- esas palabras rebotaban en mi mente cada vez que me acordaba de mi angel- ¿Cuándo será Shirou?, Quiero verte desde que te fuiste, porque no estas aquí conmigo…- sempre estaba preguntándole cosas… como si el fuera a contestarme, después de un rato de tanto pensar, me quede dormido

- Atsu, cuando despiertes quiero que busques debajo de la cama, te deje algo ahí- En ese sueño no parecía un ángel, en verdad lo era, siempre lo había soñado, pero nunca sentía tanta paz en mi, sentía como si en verdad estuviera hablando directamente con el

- Te necesito Shirou, no sabes cuanto, porfabor, déjame morir de una vez por todas, porque no me dejas ir contigo, ¿no me quieres a tu lado?- siempre que soñaba con el le preguntaba lo mismo

- búscalo amor- nunca me contestaba, solo se iba

Desperté de mi hermoso sueño y rápidamente busque debajo de la cama, talvez porfin encontraría algo que me dejara morir e ir con mi amado hermano, pero no era precisamente eso lo que encontré

-Q-que es esto- me quede en shock al leer la portada de aquel CD que había encontrado- "te lo prometí y aquí estoy", Shi-Shirou- abrace aquel objeto con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro – Tu siempre cumples Oniichan- puse el CD en el estéreo ansioso de escuchar lo que tenia que decirme

Yo te extrañare

tenlo por seguro

fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos

qe vivimos juntos.

los detalles las pequeñas cosas

lo qe parecia no importante

son las qe mas invanden mi mente

al recordarte.

Uhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo

para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte

mas comprendo qe llego tu tiempo

qe Dios te ha llamado

para estar a su lado

asi el lo quiso

pero yo nunca pense

que doliera tanto

Ya no llores por mi

yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz

donde existe paz

donde no hay maldad

donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mi

estan bello aqui( nunca imagine)

quiero que seas feliz

qe te valla bien

y cuando

te toque partir

espero verte aqui

Yo te extrañare

tenlo por seguro

como pensar qe la vida

puede terminar

en un segundo

la vida es polvo

puede esparcirse

en un momento

nada trajiste

nada te llevaras

solo lo que habia dentro

ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo

para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte

mas comprendo qe llego tu tiempo

qe Dios te ha llamado

para estar a su lado

asi el lo quiso

pero yo nunca pense

que doliera tanto

Ya no llores por mi

yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz

donde existe paz

donde no hay maldad

donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mi

estan bello aqui( nunca imagine)

quiero que seas feliz

qe te valla bien

y cuando

te toque partir

espero verte aqui

Yo te extrañare

tenlo x seguro

Cuando estaba escuchando esa canción, nuestra vida paso por mis ojos, fuimos tan felices mientras duro, pero eso ya había acabado, el ya no estaba conmigo, ahora entienda la razón por la cual nunca pude terminar con mi vida, "Todo pasa por una razón", y tenia que salir adelante por mi mismo sin contar con mi angelito guardián de toda la vida, debía dejarlo descansar, debía dejarlo disfrutar su "vida" ahora y yo debía disfrutar la mía, tenia que vivir cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, como Shirou lo hacia, como el gozaba cada segundo de su vida haciendo felices a otras personas, haciéndome feliz a mi, a nuestros padres, a nuestras mascotas, siempre mostraba esa radiante sonrisa a pesar de la situación, siempre le veía un hermoso sentido a la vida, el cual yo no pude ver hasta ahora

-Gracias Shirou, gracias por hacerme entender, por haberme salvado todas las veces que intente acabar conmigo mismo, gracias por esos hermosos 15 años que me regalaste a tu lado, y por estos 5 que me estuviste cuidando… gracias por tus besos y abrazos que siempre me hacían sentir excelente, gracias por hacerme cambiar de humor siempre, gracias por existir… te amo y siempre voy a amarte- le daba las gracias llorando a gritos en el piso, recordando cada una de las palabras de esa bellísima canción y el rostro de mi ángel que jamás se iba de mis recuerdos

- Gracias a ti por amarme y dejarte amar, nos veremos algún día mi amor, es otra promesa- escuche esa dulce voz llena de amor para no escucharla nunca mas en mi vida…

62 años después….

Un anciano de cabellos blancos como la nieve esperaba paciente, aún anciaba el momento de poder reunirse con aquel ser de tristes ojos y pasar juntos el resto de la eternidad, había tenido una vida placentera y llena de felicidad, se casó con una bella dama, tuvo 3 hijos y cada uno de ellos tenia una hermosa familia… todos ellos esperaban el poder llevarse al anciano a casa y al fin poder jugar juntos como siempre….

Piiiip piiiiiiip 

Desperte… tenia 15 años de nuevo, me sentía de maravilla, aquel lugar era hermoso, lleno de luz, se sentía la paz volando a mi alrededor, todos convivían tranquilos, quería saludarlos a todos, avisar que había llegado, pero yo solo esperaba que el llegara pronto conmigo, estaba ancioso…

-Bienvenido Atsu …


End file.
